the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Task Force Puma
'Task Force Puma '''is a Bolivia special operations unit and later a military police force created by the Bolivian military in response to the incursion of Los Eternos and the exposure of Atlas Biomedical as a corrupt institution. Its goal was to expel Atlas Biomedical from Bolivian soil by apprehending or killing anyone found to be a member of or associated with Atlas Biomedical in any way, and exterminate any Los Eternos sicarios found in the country. Task Force Puma is one of America's biggest allies in the War on Los Eternos. History Task Force Puma was created by Bolivian Army colonel Alberto Ferrari and various Bolivian policemen to combat the incursion of Los Eternos against Bolivia following the death of El Toro. Once Atlas Biomedical was exposed as a corrupt company, Task Force Puma expanded its duties to fighting Atlas Biomedical, alongside Los Eternos. As of 2020, Task Force Puma's main mandate from the Bolivian government is to find and apprehend or kill any Atlas Biomedical staff members, and killing any Los Eternos sicarios on sight. Operations Assassination missions One of Task Force Puma's main operation specialties is assassinations. Death squads would patrol the streets of Bolivian towns, hunting any Los Eternos sicarios or Atlas Biomedical staff members. If any Los Eternos members or Atlas Biomedical staff members were found, they were to be either arrested or killed on sight. Espionage Special agents within Task Force Puma were tasked with obtaining intelligence for both the Bolivian military and fellow Task Force Puma officers. Border Control Task Force Puma is also in charge of protecting Bolivia's borders, ensuring that both Atlas scientists attempting to flee the country or Los Eternos reinforcements cannot make it past the border. Equipment Much like Division 9, Task Force Puma utilizes various state-of-the-art military equipment. Most of their firearms are American made, though some come from other South American countries. Many of their vehicles are American made as well, though some come from Canada, Germany, Brazil, Russia, the Czech Republic, and Italy. Task Force Puma soldiers commonly wear dark colored battle dress uniforms (BDUs). Most wear balaclavas, though some wear face paint and face shields. Small Arms *Remington R5 RGP *Colt M4A1 *H&K HK416 *AAC Honey Badger *SC-2010 *TDI Vector *CZ 805 Bren Ground Vehicles *2006 Dodge Ram *HDT Global Storm SRTV *2007 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited *Tactical Armored Vehicle Gurkha *Lenco BearCat *Ford F-150 Raptor *Ural-4320 Helicopters *UH-60 Black Hawk *Bell AH-1 Cobra *AH-6 Little Bird Members Founding members *Alberto Ferrari Known members ''TBA Quotes *"¡Cubranme!" — "Cover me!" *"¡Granada!" — "Grenade!" *"¡Rápido!" — "Quickly!" *"¡Contacto!" — "Contact!" *"¡Cubreme que estoy recargando!" — "Cover me, I'm reloading!" *"¡Francotirador!" — "Sniper!" *"¡Ya lo tengo a la vista!" — "I have an eye on him!" *"¡Estamos perdiendo hombres!" — "We're losing men!" *"¡Enemigo abajo!" — "Enemy down!" *"¡Tenemos un hombre caído!" — "We have a man down!" " *''¡Hay heridos aquí!" — "We got wounded here!" *"¡Muerete yankee!" — "Die yankee!" *"¡Hijo de puta!" — "Son of a bitch!" *"¡Están avanzando!" — "They're advancing!" *"¡Mátenlos!" — "Kill them!" *"¡Vete al infierno!"''-"Go to Hell!" *''"¡Arde en el infierno, bastardo!"''-"Burn in Hell, bastard!" *''"¡Todas las unidades, nos estamos mudando! ¡Comienzo del asalto!"''-"All units, we are moving in! Commencing assault!" *''"¡Hemos herido aquí!"''-"We have wounded here!" *''"Tenemos un hombre abajo!"''-"We have a man down!" *''"¡Perdimos a un hombre!"''-"We lost a man!" *''"Maldita sea, hombre abajo!"''-"Shit, man down!" *''"¡Hombre abajo! ¡Hombre abajo!"''-"Man down! Man down!" *''"¡Hombre caído! ¡Francotirador!"''-"Man down! Sniper!" *''"¡Francotirador! ¡Hombre abajo!"''-"Sniper! Man down!" *''"¡Mudarse! ¡Mudarse!"''-"Move in! Move in!" *''"¡Flanquéalos por la derecha!"''-"Flank them from the right!" *''"Flanquearlos desde la izquierda!"''-"Flank them from the left!" *''"¡Los atrapamos a la intemperie! ¡Ataque!"''-"We caught them in the open! Attack!" Gallery Task Force Puma soldiers.jpg Task Force Puma sniper.jpg Task Force Puma operatives.jpg Division 9 sniper.jpg|Task Force Puma sniper Division 9 Rifleman.jpg|Task Force Puma rifleman Division 9 Heavy Gunner.jpg|Task Force Puma gunner Category:Factions